User blog:TheCoreyyDarnell/i'll be gone in the morning
Okay, so I've been prolonging this for a while now and I just can't take it anymore. This isn't meant to offend anyone, or make anyone feel bad or something like that. I'm just finally venting my feelings about everything and making some things clear. The first thing I want to get off my chest is that I'm leaving the wiki. I feel like the whole wiki is in shambles, and it isn't just because it's pretty much inactive. It's disorganized, there's a whole of other disorder and chaos that I don't even want to delve into but I most likely will, and there's just nothing for me here anymore. I still love all the users here, and you can always MW me here, on Lumblr, or my test wiki if you want to talk. I'm just not going to roleplay here anymore. Please don't adopt my OCs without asking for permission beforehand. I'm moving Echo, Blake, Alex, and Rory (possibly), and Lexi to Lumblr. The rest will be deleted because I have no plans for any of them and they only really stuck around for fan approval, which I'm tired of. Which brings me into another point. I feel like everything and everyone on this wiki is being pressured to be approved by other users. Like, certain decisions and suggestions and other things like that that aren't accepted or liked by everyone are sorta frowned upon. I don't like that. It's always been present, since way back before we even made this wiki. Back then it was much more direct and open. Now it's more passive and gets swept up under the rug and masked up, but it's still very much there. Another thing is that NOTHING here gets done. There have only been a few occasions where we've actually gathered up, put on our big kid pants and got to work to better the wiki. The rest of the time, we'll sit here and talk about how to make things better without even attempting to take action. I'm to blame for this as much as everyone else is on the admin team and in the community, but at least I tried to keep things alive for as long as I did. One more point I'd like to address is the whole OC thing. It seems like more than half of the wiki's OCs are inactive (meaning they haven't been used in a month or longer) or are not even thoroughly developed. There are also some OCs that only seem to be made for their FCs and that's pretty stupid to me. I hate that. There's no sense in hogging FCs and space on the wiki for a charrie you're not even going to use the way you should. I'm guilty of it as well. And I'm also guilty of keeping OCs around just because I don't want to make other users upset by having them leave. But that's all coming to an end. There's also the fact that the administration team itself doesn't want to do anything. I've made it clear that this is a crucial year for me in school multiple times so I'm not likely to want to do a lot of things for the wiki like holding the featured items every month or designing codes for the wiki and stuff like that. So why not have someone else take up the responsibility? Because no one wants to step up to the plate. I'm very guilty of this, but at least I've tried to do a few things in the year that the wiki has been around. They all failed over time because no one bothered to keep up with them or fix them or discuss how to make them better. Feedback and constructive criticism is what keeps things running smoothly, just saying. Now, I realize I'm getting really long-winded and that's was kinda the point because I was venting my feelings about everything, but I'm gonna cut down on the rest of what I had planned to say because I might really offend a user or two if I keep going, if I hadn't done that already. In a nutshell, this is what we've learned today kids. I'm sick of the way the wiki is going for multiple reasons (OCs, admin team, inactivity, fan approval, etc.) and I can't take it anymore. Because of all of that piling up over a long period of time, I've decided to leave the wiki, but you always can contact me if you need me. I still love you all dearly and I've made some bonds that I hope last for a long time despite this, but I just can't stay where I don't feel comfortable any longer. So yeah. Au revoir darlings. Category:Blog posts